About A Girl
by bottledcages
Summary: "You were just a notch on my already crowded bedpost, Kyoko."- A night of drunken glory takes its toll on Kyoko, Sho and Ren. Depression, betrayal and a plethora of ways to break a heart.
1. Prologue

**About A Girl**

_prologue_

"You were just a notch on my already crowded bedpost, Kyoko. Accept it and get the hell out of my apartment."

With eyes quickly filling up with tears, Kyoko grabbed her sequinned dress from the night before, she hurriedly slipped into it and turned to face Sho, who had betrayed her yet again.

_Though really, _She thought in anger. _This is all Ren's fault!_

Sho watched in disgust as she dressed. She had been so _easy_! A couple of bowls of sake and a familiar shoulder to cry on had been all it had taken to get her in bed with him. She was truly pathetic and now she could never beat him.

"Fuwa Sho," She spoke, her voice impossibly dark and broken. "You are one despicable human being."

_She _never _calls me Sho... I'm always Shoutaro to her. _The blond idol thought absently as he stalked over to the door of his apartment and held it open for her.

"Au revoir, Kyoko-chan."

And when Kyoko walked out this time, Sho knew it was different.

She was never coming back and he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing any more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This is the prologue for a drabblesque fic I'm writing. Chapters will be 500-1000 words long and updated at least weekly. Chapter 1 published tomorrow.**

_Review?_

_x_


	2. I

**About A Girl**

_I_

Ren sighed as he stared into the half-empty beer bottle he held gingerly between his thumb and index fingers.

_Half-empty. _

He had never considered himself a glass half-full kinda guy... _but after last night_...

Closing his tired brown eyes in misery, Ren took a swig from the bottle and chucked it at the wall opposite where it shattered with a loud _crash, _glass flying everywhere. Opening his eyes, he watched in fascination as the golden coloured drink splattered across the creamy papering that layered the walls of his bland apartment.

_Bland._

He never thought he was bland either; but Kyoko sure showed him! Running off with Fuwa fucking Sho! What was she thinking!

_Kyoko never thinks though, does she? _Ren thought bitterly as he threw himself down onto his king-size bed- the bed he had never gotten to share. He still didn't know why Kyoko had left him, that was the one thing that really got to him. Even is she'd had the decency to tell him why, tell him what he had done wrong; that would have been better than nothing.

But no, she had forced him to watch as she shoved her drunken tongue down Fuwa's throat. It was always him. Fuwa would always be her priority.

Hell, Ren probably didn't even fall on the spectrum!

As Ren lay there, on his wide, lonely bed, with a dreadful hangover, he realised just how far he had fallen. Kyoko had ensnared him in a trap with her pretty amber eyes and look at him now.

_I'm Tsuruga Ren! I shouldn't have to deal with this crap!_

So with a broken heart and a broken smile, Tsuruga Ren headed off into the night to find some generic girl who would be _honoured_ to share his bed with him.

Who needs Kyoko when he could have any girl in the country?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am soooo sorry! I was struck with a cold shortly after I posted the prologue and couldn't face the computer. I'm still sick, so this is considerably shorter than it was going to be but I felt bad. **

_**Review?**_

_**x**_


	3. II

**About A Girl**

_II_

She didn't know why this always happened to her. It wasn't fair, really. The agony in her hardly healed heart tore into her like a hurricane rapped in razorblades. First her childhood friend and the man she had foolishly believed to be the love of her life, Sho, betrayed her. Then Ren had shattered her soul. She hadn't thought the gentle Tsuruga Ren was capable of such a heinous act.

And after all that, Fuwa Sho had decided to trample on the scattered shards of her heart yet again.

Kyoko sat in front of her full-length mirror. Just who _was _the girl looking back at her?

With her unkempt red hair and glassy honey-brown eyes. Her pointed face and the unattractive grimace that appeared to be permanently cemented onto her cracked lips.

She certainly didn't look like the Mogami Kyoko that she remembered. Not her weak, child self nor the young adult who had been so brave and strong.

When had she lost herself?

She had never felt as useless as she had when Sho had kicked her out of his apartment. Never had she felt so dirty- filthy, even.

How could she allow herself to give herself to that manipulative bastard again?

It wasn't as if he hadn't taken enough from her, he had pretty much stolen the majority of her school days, almost destroyed her future.

Why did he have to take her virginity too?

She knew that Sho felt absolutely no remorse for what he had done. At least Ren had had _some _ remorse to look slightly guilty after the treason he committed against her.

Staring at the unrecognisable girl in the mirror, she made a decision.

Flinging a steady fist at the glass panel, she smirked slightly as it burst into tiny fragments at her feet. Her knuckles were bleeding profusely, the shocking colour of blood dripping and staining her white blouse.

Standing up, her back straight and head held high, a new Mogami Kyoko was born.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN- _ I am very sorry. Excuses: My laptop was broken for two weeks. I got sick. I was religiously barreling my way through Katekyo Hitman Reborn- I'm seriously hooked. I started watching Durarara- hooked again. I had an English test. Think that's about it... also, I am the queen of procrastination. I'll try to update soon. =P_**

_Review? _

_x_


	4. III

**About A Girl**

_III_

Sho walked through the streets of Tokyo. He wore a blue hooded top to cover his famous face; he _really _wasn't in the mood to be chased by his screaming fangirls. His head was throbbing and the burning taste of vodka still lingered in his mouth.

He seriously didn't know what was wrong with him.

Ever since he had thrown Kyoko out of his apartment like a child would discard an unwanted or ugly doll, Fuwa Sho had not felt like his usual self.

Even his manager had noticed something was wrong. It had been two weeks since his last public appearance after all and everybody knew how much Sho loved to be in the spotlight.

Closing his chocolate brown eyes in thought, Sho mentally counted how many days it had been since the _incident. _

It's been sixteen days since the night of the joint Akatoki- LME New Years Party. Fifteen days since he had used Kyoko and thirteen days since he had last shown up to work.

Still lost in thought, Sho didn't realise that he had been knocked to the ground until a slender hand was shoved in front of his now exposed face. The force from hitting the ground had caused his hood to slip.

_Shit!_

Sho accepted the outstretched hand, keeping his head down so as not to alert the person on the end of the arm to his identity.

"I apologise. Some idiot left a plastic bag on the floor and I slipped." The girl who had bumped into him explained in a harsh tone. "Are you alright?"

Against his will, Sho looked straight at the girl and sighed in misery at the recognition in her eyes.

"Are you... Fuwa Sho?" She asked him hesitantly. There was no point denying it now she could see his face. Sighing heavily he nodded and opened his mouth to tell her that yes, he would give her his autograph if she wanted.

He didn't get that far though.

The girl had slapped him. Full on whacked him across the face.

Staggering backwards in shock, Sho starred wordlessly at his attacker.

She was dressed in a pink tracksuit not unlike the one that-

It clicked in Sho's mind then, that this girl was most likely a co-worker of Kyoko and clearly knew something about what had transpired between the two.

Nameless people walking past turned to stare at them, whispering erupting when they recognised the idol and some people even seemed to know who the black haired bitch who'd hit him was.

The girl took no notice of the crowd growing around them. Fury evident on her face, she clenched her fists at her side.

"You fucking bastard." She said in a monotone. Clearly, the girl was trying to restrain her anger using acting techniques. Sho just watched her warily. "How could you do that to her? Do you know what she's become because of you and your cruel games?"

Sho remained silent. They appeared to be rhetorical questions anyway, not that Sho quite how to answer them.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko's co-worker walked steadily past him, her long hair brushing against his arm as she whispered three terrible words as she answered her own inquiry, close enough to him that he could hear but none of the people around him could.

Sho's eyes were wide as he gazed, unseeing at the pavement. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

What he couldn't believe more though, was how deeply those truthful little words had affected him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ha! See, I _can _update quickly! So, the girl was Kotonami Kanae incase you didn't realise. Now; I am fully aware that this is probably all very confusing but that's intentional... I think. **


	5. IV

**About A Girl **

_IV_

"Ren... I love you so much, Ren!"

Ren sighed as the blonde bimbo attached to his arm fluttered her false eyelashes at up at him, a saccharine smile decorating her glossy pink lips. She wore a flimsy bandou top and a skin tight faux-leather pencil skirt that just covered her ass.

He had picked her up outside the LME headquarters and invited her to take a walk with him through the busy streets of Tokyo. At first, the blonde hadn't said anything; just nodded her head dumbly in acquiescence.

After the shock had worn off though...

_'Kyoko,' _Ren thought in annoyance. ' _would never talk _this_ much about such a pointless topic.' _

"So I almost, like, _died _when I saw the price tag!" The girls obnoxious voice babbled on. Ren felt like he was drowning in a sea of irritation. "I mean, £1700 for a pair of flats?"

_'When is she going_ _to stop?'_

Now, Ren was a patient person- he had to be; it was a vital requirement to be a successful actor- but this blonde _thing _draped over his arm was really trying his patience.

"And so I said to the assistant-"

Her seemingly infinite tangent was cut of by a pair of velvety lips being pressed to her sticky pink ones. Ren felt her turn into a gooey puddle at his sudden advances. He never knew he could have that effect on people. He felt her moan into the kiss, her hands reaching up to tangle with his lush brown locks.

_'I can't do something like this in the middle of the street!' _His thoughts flying into a panic. He had only initiated the kiss to make her shut up, but this was a full make-out session in public.

Public displays of affection had never been his thing. He had been reluctant to even _hold _Kyoko's hand when surrounded by other people... let alone do something like this!

_'Kyoko...'_

Memories of the red head swam through his thoughts. He had wanted to give her everything but she had thrown it back in his face.

'_But I hurt her just as badly.' _

Deciding to shove all cerebrations of Kyoko into a tightly shut box in the recesses of his mind, Ren broke away from the eager blonde who was happily trying to suck his face off.

_'Screw Kyoko.'_

"Let's go to my place."

At those five fateful words, the nameless bint he had picked up with the soul purpose of using to further his own gain let out an unbelievably high scream of joy.

For she had been chosen by _the _Tsuruga Ren and she wasn't exactly going to say no, ne?

* * *

><p><em>AN- I have got to be the worst updater ever... of all time. I actually wasn't going to write anything until Wednesday but Maths revision is scary and French is simply terrifying. I swear my revision guides are glaring at me! Procrastination for the win! _

**Review?**

_x_


	6. V

**About A Girl**

_V_

The day Kyoko Mogami handed her letter of resignation into LME was one of the best days of her life.

She felt so empowered.

She had free, finally.

Because Ren, Sho and showbiz in general was behind her now; she could start from scratch. No mad revenge scheme this time.

Nope. Kyoko planned to pretend the last sixteen-years of her life never happened. She burnt her _Love Me! _Tracksuit with a grin plastered to her face, watching the charred material turn to ash, pretending it was her old life.

The day after her resignation, however... was not so great.

Bills, bills, bills.

It was a going to cost her a lot to cancel all her contracts with the various television networks she was signed with. Whilst LME had been kind and understanding, some of the producers she had worked for were downright rude and demand that she pay an obscene amount of money for an annulment in the agreement documents.

They gave her a deadline of two months.

It's not that she couldn't get a job; she had already applied to work full-time in a quaint little café in one of the quieter areas of the city. It was just that the salary wouldn't cover even a quarter of her debt.

She had then googled earn money fast.

Kyoko Mogami would not loose to showbiz.

That would be like loosing to Sho and Ren.

That world didn't even exist to her any more, yet it was still chasing her, like an elusive phantom.

Or a cruel poltergeist.

The search engine results were not very helpful: paid online surveys or busking on street corners was most certainly not the most efficient way to get cash fast.

Sighing, and giving up- temporarily- Kyoko decided to take a walk to clear her head. The polluted streets of Tokyo always seemed to clear her thoughts, no matter how absurd that sounds.

She had been wondering around aimlessly for a couple of hours before she stumbled upon the next chapter of her life.

The job vacancy sign in the window illuminated by thick red lights, sweet jazz music flowing out the slightly opened door, the sound of rumbling laughter adding a pleasant baritone.

Kyoko had never even set foot in a building like this before.

Let alone had any desire to work in one.

Funny how your morality changes when you're in desperate need of money, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **_Sorry for the late update. I have Chemistry, Biology, Physics, French and Religious Studies exams this month, so the next few chapters will either be incredibly short or incredibly not there at all- at least until mid- June. _

**Review?**

_**x**_


	7. VI

**About A Girl**

_VI_

Sho sat in his sleek town car, mind blank except for three words.

She's a prostitute.

A prostitute.

Prostitute.

Kyoko, the sweet and innocent little girl he'd known since childhood had become a lady of the night. It just wasn't possible.

But that girl in the pink had spat those words at him with a harsh sincerity Sho found hard to find fault with. The girl was right; it was all his fault.

Not that he felt guilty. That wasn't it at all. No, he was just surprised... a little horrified even, but guilt?

What Kyoko decided to do with her life was all down to her.

Even if he'd been the one to give her the final push into oblivion.

He was curious though.

Was Kyoko any good at her new job?

He seriously doubted it.

Though she had exceptional skills as an actress, she might be able to jump straight into her new role with the same flair she had whenever she performed.

Sho's mouth twitched upwards in a smirk, though his eyes remained a raging sea of conflicting emotions.

He would find Kyoko.

He would pay her for her services.

He would laugh at how far he had caused her to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ****So, exam season is officially over for me! Oh yay! No more exams till January! I know this is short but it's just to help ease me back into writing this story. Updates should be a whole lot more frequent now I have so much more free time. **

_Review?_

**_x_**


	8. VII

**About A Girl**

**VII**

Well he was screwed.

Totally, 100 % screwed.

How many time was I that he'd fucked up recently?

He should have known that girl was too good to be true.

Too _easy_ to be true.

It wasn't as if LME hadn't warned him about sleeping with random girls as one night stands. About how dangerous it was to both him and his career.

His reputation was in ruins. His agent had just called him to tell him that he had just been _fired _from his latest job.

He, Tsuruga Ren, had been fired because of some tarty little bint lying through her teeth in order to gain some publicity and money.

How could anyone in their right mind mind believe he had raped her?

It was insane.

He had been informed that the police would be coming to detain him for questioning sometime later that day. What was he supposed to tell them?

The truth?

That he had been so damn bitter that his so-called girlfriend had cheated on him with that blond douche bag that he had simply decided to pick up any chick and take them back to his place for a quick misery fuck?

How pathetic did that make him sound?

A Lie?

Ren was all to well aware that lying to the law was quite possibly the most stupid decision he could make.

There was no evidence that support the little bitches accusation.

He had nothing to worry about.

All he had to do was be honest, and everything would be okay.

The irony made him laugh.

He still hadn't come clean about just how much he had lied to Kyoko.

Lied to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **_Yay for an update! Must say, I am so not looking forward to Kyoko's chapter next. There will be angst. Probably. I haven't read or watched Skip Beat! In months so I apologise that__the characterisation is a bit off. I'm treating this story as an almost a/u though._

_**Review?**_

**x**


	9. VIII

**About A Girl**

_VIII_

Kyoko smiled brightly as she ushered the group of middle-aged men into one of the many small rooms dotted around the shabby little building and closed the door behind her. She wore only a red corset and lycra leggings and God, did she feel awkward.

The men stared shamelessly at her ass, salivating like lions over a juicy steak.

Her smile became a little forced as one of the men- a tall, gangly creature with terrible acne- stepped towards her, greedy expression plastered over his less than attractive face.

"The other girls will be with you in a moment," she informed him, gazing up into his drunken eyes with a confidence she was not feeling.

Kyoko heard the other men laughing in the background, the stench of her intimidator's stale breath heavy against her heavily make-up'd cheek.

"I don't want to wait, though: I've got a gorgeous little slut here already."

And he leant towards her, and squeezed her breasts.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry I can't pleasure you today, sir," she started, snapping her golden eyes open and sending him a simmering smile. "That's not part of my job description."

So she slapped him.

Hard.

The man stumbled backwards and fell into a pile next to his friends.

"The girls will come along in about five minuets," she told them firmly and strode out the door, ignoring the shocked faces following her as she walked past.

Why did she take the meet and greet job at a brothel again?

Oh yeah, the pay was good.

She could handle herself.

No pervert would touch her and get away with it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN- So... yeah. Next chapter is gonna be longer and hopefully awesome. I just got back from the Olympic Torch relay in my town! It was pretty epic. We made replica torches and everything! It's good to be British!**

_Review?_

**_x_**


End file.
